Sueños Húmedos
by Joanne Distte
Summary: ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurre escribir sobre qué hacer cuando tu prima, que está buenísima, pretende practicar sadomasoquismo contigo? [Bellatrix X Sirius] Sadomasoquismo. Incesto. PWP. [Oneshot] POV Sirius. [Reto]


**CONTESTANDO AL RETO DE LOS STORY WEAVERS PROPUESTO POR NURY.**

**El caso es que este reto se nos ocurrió al ver escrito no sé dónde el título de este fic. De ahí sacamos la idea de que alguien lo propusiese, para poder contestarlo. ¡Aquí os presento mi primer sadomasoquismo! XD Suena fuerte así... la verdad es que quiero hacerlo fuerte, es toda mi intención. La pareja es perfecta para mis planes, porque con Bellatrix de por medio se puede sacar lo que sea. Os dejo ya... pues espero que estéis impacientes por leerlo (espero...).**

**Joanne**

**PD: Voy a tener que rezar al espíritu santo para poder hacer este fic. Lo hago en primera persona (cosa que sólo he hecho en Sed. A la Crueld). Además, nunca me ha gustado ser demasiado explícita en las escenas lemon. Suelo evitar muchas palabras y escenas que aquí voy a tener que hacer. Tened piedad si dejáis reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcáis es mío, no menciono situaciones y hechos porque dudo que os suenen de alguno de los libros de JK jejje...**

**Advertencias: Bellatrix-Sirius. Incesto. Sadomasoquismo. Lemon. PWP (no tienen ningún tipo de argumento... lamentablemente. Es imposible sacarlo, excepto el posible atractivo que ejerce Bella sobre Sirius, nada más). Si no estás de acuerdo con algo, no sigas leyendo, por favor.**

**Dedicado. ¡A las Verduras Sin Censuras! Espero que todas os paséis a leerlo. ¡Beshitos a todas!**

**SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS**

Hace un calor horrible. Odio el verano de Inglaterra (aunque lo cierto es que no he conocido ningún otro). Igualmente; cada vez me gusta menos, con esa mezcla entre humedad y calor sofocante tan característica. Sientes que cualquier ropa se te pega desagradablemente al cuerpo, empapada.

Lo peor es que en esa casa de locos se han empeñado en matar a cualquiera que quiera abrir una miserable ventana, posiblemente por cualquier locura de que los vecinos puedan... lo que sea. Ante todo la seguridad, como siempre. Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo intenté, y, recuerdo, sobre todo, cuando el traidor de Kreacher corrió a informar a mi madre de mis intenciones. Traidor... bueno, en realidad no lo es. Prácticamente no soy de la familia, aunque siga viviendo bajo el mismo techo. El elfo no siente ninguna lealtad hacia mí, ni yo ningún aprecio por él. Me gustaría matarlo, para ser sinceros.

Me revuelvo incómodo sobre el colchón, destapándome sin querer. Las sábanas caen al suelo, pero no me molesto en recogerlas. ¿Para qué, si no me pienso tapar? Moriría deshidratado de intentarlo.

Paseo aún algo desorientado mi vista por la habitación. Mi habitación. El único sitio donde no se mete ningún otro miembro de la familia Black, porque soy el traidor a la Sangre, y nadie quiere juntarse con alguien así. No saben cómo se lo agradezco.

Entre los visillos de las ventanas se cuela algo de luz, de la luna, pues sigue siendo de noche. Mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y vislumbro sin dificultad la silueta del armario, de mi mesa y de las estanterías, todas llenas de objetos con poco interés. Las tengo allí con el mero objetivo de acumular polvo y que Kreacher tenga que limpiar más.

Resoplo. La postura que tengo también me incomoda, es extraña. Noto mis músculos bastante tirantes, y me preguntó si será por efecto del calor. Intento moverme, ponerme de lado. Incluso tal vez me levante un rato y pasee por la habitación. Creo recordar que James me mandó una carta anteayer; podría responderla (y no, no importa que sean las cuatro de la mañana).

Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy atado.

Soy consciente de la expresión que debe tener mi rostro: de completo subnormal. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Efectos del calor... una mierda. No puedo moverme porque estoy jodidamente bien atado.

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza, intentando ver algo. Mis pies tienen unas cuerdas enroscadas alrededor de los tobillos con varias vueltas, y el nudo se ve a simplemente vista que es fuerte y que está bien hecho. Intento encoger la pierna derecha, pero lo único que consigo es un lacerante dolor al sentir como se me despelleja la piel. Desisto.

Vuelvo la cabeza y veo que mis manos también lo están, aunque éstas tienen más libertad de movimientos, pero no la suficiente como para conseguir levantarlas de la cama más que unos pocos centímetros.

Es frustrante. Si supiera que fuese a conseguir algo, intentaría morder las cuerdas de mis manos. ¡Lo que sea con tal de no tener que llamar a alguien de mi familia! Sólo imaginarme la escena me cabrea. Regulus lloraría de la risa, mientras mi madre decidiría dejarme atado unos días como castigo por lo que sea que se le ocurra en ese momento. Bellatrix estaría a su lado, seguramente soltando comentarios mordaces... o, tal vez, callada, con esa sonrisa en los labios que cada vez que veo tengo ganas de borrar a patadas.

¡Esto es una locura! Y encima sigo teniendo calor. Hay que joderse.

-¿Te ayudo?

Fantasmas. Lo que me faltaba.

Entonces recuerdo dos cosas que me hacen sospechar. Primero, que mi madre nunca permitiría que un fantasma se instalase cómodamente en la casa. Segundo, que los fantasmas no tienen sombra. Porque os juro que, o éste es un espécimen extraño y la tiene, o ya veo visiones.

Intento volver la cabeza y mirar de reojo. La voz ha venido de una silla que hay a la derecha de mi cama, en un rincón.

Está claro. Debe ser que veo visiones -¡a esta edad!-, porque me niego a aceptar que yo esté atado a mi cama y mi prima Bellatrix esté a mi lado. Lo mires por donde lo mires, es completamente imposible.

-¿Te veo aturdido, Sirius?

De puta madre. Es Bellatrix.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? -la suelto, con toda la intención de parecer lo más ofensivo posible. Aún guardo la secreta esperanza de que se asuste de mí, y salga corriendo de la habitación. No, no bromeo; no habéis visto mi cara al despertarme.

-Mmm... digamos que tuve una idea -susurra, lamiéndose los labios.

Uh, creo que es el momento de echarme a temblar. Sus ideas son malas. Siempre. Sus ideas malas nunca son buenas para mí, lo tengo comprobado. Años de experiencia podría decirse.

-No me interesa -contesto secamente, clavando mis ojos en los de ella. Lo sé, en esta situación debe parecer ridículo. Estoy completamente indefenso y no sirve de nada decir eso. Joder, si es que ni siquiera puedo taparme las orejas para no escucharla.

-Te influye a ti también.

-Precisamente por eso.

-Creo que es una idea... excitante.

La voz grave con la que ha dicho la última palabra me ha dejado la boca seca. Lo admito. Sabe cómo atraer a los tíos. De hecho, si la autora de esa frase hubiese sido otra chica no psicópata, me hubiese lanzado ya a sus brazos.

-Me da exactamente igual -respondo como puedo, intentando que no se note demasiado la parálisis momentánea de mi lengua.

-Creo que no estás muy convencido. ¿Seguro que no te interesa? -repite con suavidad, acercándose a la cama. Veo su silueta en las sombras. Me dan miedo ella y su idea, no sé exactamente cuál de las dos más.

Avanza un par de pasos más, prácticamente quedándose a mi lado. Ahora la veo mejor. Para ser más específico, mis ojos se han convertido en dos platos llanos. ¿Nunca os he dicho lo buena que está mi prima? Justo en este momento estoy maldiciendo al cabrón que inventó las túnicas con tanta caída. El traje de cuero negro que viste Bellatrix creo que me secunda.

Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, está decidido. Es una auténtica zorra. Primero entra en mi habitación, cosa que nunca ha hecho, y me asusta en la oscuridad. Luego me propone algo, y supongo, sólo supongo, que es algo MUY obsceno. Todo el mundo, al menos en este caso, creo que debe darme la razón. Creo que no pienso mal; ni mi mente –ni mis fantasías sexuales- van por mal camino. Ese traje lo dice todo. Es tan apretado que parece que no lleva nada. Y encima negro... Me ha leído la mente. Estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que me pone el negro.

-Puedo entender que te gusta -murmura, otra vez con esa voz tan estudiada... esa grave con mucha, pero que mucha, lascivia. Además, para destacar más sus palabras, empieza a acariciar el cuero. Exacto, justo se acaricia la zona del pecho, mira que es casualidad. Y, mmm, ahora que me fijo tiene unos pechos... grandes. Generosos, si lo preferís de manera más educada, aunque supongo que llegados a este punto ya no importa.

Acabo de descubrir que es mi prototipo de tía. ¿Desde cuándo mis sueños se hacen realidad? No me entendáis mal. No he soñado acostarme con ella. De hecho, excepto alguna miradita, prácticamente ni me he fijado en ella. Pero ahora, visto todo tan de cerca, las cosas cambian. Y mucho. Comprendedme, no soy de piedra.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero verla. Bueno, más bien estoy deseando verla, pero no quiero porque sé lo que va a pasar. Yo me entiendo.

Noto que la cama se hunde por el nuevo peso instalado en ella. No hay que ser un lumbreras para saber que ella se ha subido a la cama, justo entre mis piernas, donde hay espacio de sobra.

Mejor explico mi vergonzosa situación. Estoy atado, como es fácil comprobar. Mis brazos están a ambos lados de mi cabeza, rodeados por cuerdas que llegan cada una a uno de los extremos del cabecero. En mi parte baja soy mucho más vulnerable –y no sabéis cómo me jode eso-. Ella, pues es obvio quién me ha atado, ha separado mis piernas dejándolas estiradas. Las cuerdas rodean los tobillos y están atadas a la pata de la cama. Suerte que no es muy ancha, porque sino ahora tendría dos partes bajas... un cojón para cada lado y lo otro prefiero no pensarlo.

-Te despiertas atractivo -susurra, y yo siento su aliento sobre mis labios.

Es una tía extraña, os lo juro. Debe ser la única que piensa eso.

No me está tocando. Lo tiene todo perfectamente planeado. Es una mente calculadora y retorcida, mucho más de lo que pensaba en un principio. Digna miembro Black y Slytherin. Si es que lo tiene todo. Deberían tenerla atada a ella, y no a mí. La pata de la cama sería un buen lugar. Así la tengo vigilada mientras duermo tranquilo.

Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. La prueba viviente soy yo, que tengo a mi prima encima, y que en este preciso momento ha sacado una daga. Reluciente empuñadura y reluciente filo. Tragó saliva. Es toda reluciente, sinónimo en mi mente de bien afilado.

Ahora sí que los cojones se me ponen de campanilla. El traje de cuero y sus ideas obscenas, vale, pasan. Pero una daga... ahhh, no ¡eso sí que no!

-Estás loca... ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

-Ya verás... shhh...

¡Me está diciendo que me calle! Está encima mío, con una daga afilada que me está acercando al cuello, y pretende que permanezca en silencio. Conclusión: mi prima se droga. Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará la familia.

Lo reluciente se acerca a mí. Lentamente, sí, pero se acerca. Creo que es momento de empezar a forcejear. Así lo hago. Si me mata, que lo haga incómoda.

-¡Joder! -suelto de repente. La muy puta acaba de aplastarme los huevos con la rodilla. Qué recursos. Cada vez me sorprende más.

Duele. De hecho, estoy doblándome. Lo que pasa es que no me deja. Me sigue presionando esa parte tan delicada con determinación. Lo peor que puedes encontrar en esta vida es una mujer que sepa lo que hace.

Ha conseguido que me olvide de la daga. Mi atención vuelve a ella cuando ésta se acerca peligrosamente a mi muñeca... ¿Me irá a rajar? Capaz es, eso seguro. Aprieto los dientes, consciente de que lo próximo va a doler mucho. Sentiré la sangre salir y...

Levanto las cejas al ver que está cortándome la tela del pijama. Toda la zona del brazo, con una raja precisa, de forma que el pijama se abra y caiga sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacerte? -comenta riendo, con un buen humor que me revienta-. Tengo que quitártelo de alguna forma, y no voy a soltarte.

Ya más tranquilo al ver que no voy a morir joven, me doy cuenta de que está destrozando mi precioso pijama. Zorra.

-Déjame en paz -exclamo, perdiendo ya toda mi dignidad.

-Sólo cuando haya terminado.

-Pero ¿qué pretendes...?

-¿No es obvio? -pregunta, sonriente, sin dejar su labor de destroza-pijamas-. Voy a torturarte mientras follo contigo.

Me quedo en silencio porque estoy demasiado impresionado por dos razones. Una, sus palabras; dos, siento sus pechos envueltos en cuero rozarme el pecho. Aunque ahora que la luz de la luna cae sobre ellos, admito que eso de "envueltos" es muy relativo. El mono se cierra con una cremallera por delante, que no estaba del todo subida, y que con tanto movimiento se ha bajado aún más. Es decir, le veo las tetas. Y bien bonitas que son, por cierto.

¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones? La gente es anormal. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer un manual de auto-ayuda? Todos escriben sobre los mismos temas –depresiones por vida familiar y satisfacción laboral-, pero a nadie se le ocurre escribir sobre qué hacer cuando tu prima, que está buenísima, pretende practicar sadomasoquismo contigo. Eso si olvidamos el tema del incesto, por supuesto. Yo les garantizaría que al menos un ejemplar venderían. El que compraría yo.

Comprendo que es una situación extraña. Si yo la leyese en alguna revista me partiría de la risa, seguramente con el comentario de "¿quién coño habrá pagado a éste para inventarse esta historia que no se traga nadie?". Mi nuevo lema: nunca más pondré en duda las historias que salen publicadas.

Vale, ha terminado de destrozarme la parte de arriba del pijama. Me siento desnudo. Lo estoy parcialmente, cierto, pero es más algo psicológico creo yo. Me tiene a su merced, y, conociendo a Bellatrix, eso no puede derivar en nada que sea saludable.

El filo rozando mi cuello me recuerda que mi prima aún no ha soltado la daga. ¿A qué espera?

-Quita eso de ahí -protestó, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, de forma que mi querida y necesaria arteria carótida permanezca lejos de las manos de esa loca.

-¿Te asusta? -preguntó ella con voz inocente. ¡Encima inocente! Si no fuese por ese cuchillo -y solo tal vez por el inicio de esos perfectos pechos desnudos- le daría una paliza. No sería agresión a una mujer. Ella no es una mujer, creo que eso queda claro. Me pregunto con más fe que nunca si el diablo se habrá reencarnado en ella. No es que yo crea en esas cosas, pero tengo que admitir que una situación así te hace replantearte la vida.

Al sentir la punta de la daga clavándose punzante en mi piel, decido que me lareplantearé en otro momento.

La daga va bajando. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se aleja de mi cuello, pero prácticamente vuelvo a coger aire cuando noto la frialdad del metal contra mi pezón. Sólo de pensar lo que puede hacer me duele. Tal vez me duela porque está apretando un poco más.

-¡Loca! -grito.

Ella sólo se ríe. Como una puta cabra.

-Tengo pensado algo mejor...

Siento un escalofrío pero, bueno, al menos la daga ha abandonado esa nueva zona. Siento alivio, para qué negarlo. He pasado una seria crisis en esos segundos. Entonces empiezo a pensar... si la daga sigue bajando, la situación puede llegar a ser muy desagradable. Pero mucho. ¡Ahhh! No quiero pasar por esto. ¿Qué he hecho yo?

He leído la mente a Bellatrix. Ella ha quitado la rodilla de mi zona sensible, pero no sé qué era mejor, porque ahora tengo la daga ahí puesta para pinchar mis huevos como si fuesen canapés.

Cierro los ojos. Esto va a ser una masacre. ¡No quiero mirar!

RASHH

Será jodía. Me acaba de destrozar el pantalón. El puto pijama puede ir andando solo a la basura.

Respiro profundamente varias veces, intentando recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, pues tiemblo mucho. Estoy sudando por todos lados... cómo para no. Acabo de estar a punto de perder peso, y no precisamente por una dieta.

-¿A qué es divertido? -se ríe ella, jugueteando con la goma de mi ropa interior-. Bonitos bóxers.

Bellatrix me está tocando seriamente la moral. Respiro. La moral y otras cosas. A saber cómo, su rodilla ha vuelto de nuevo a parar a mi zona delicada, esta vez sólo ejerciendo una presión placentera.

Sus pequeños toques... es obvio lo que busca. Quiere excitarme. Pero debo resistir por mi bien. Sólo por el mío. El de ella me importa una mierda. Sé que puedo resistir... joder. ¿Por qué justo cuando estoy concienciándome mentalmente de mi estrategia se baja más la cremallera?

Oh, mejor aún para mantenerme firme... se está desnudando. Esto es perfecto. Mi voluntad va a caer como que me llamo Sirius. Lo sé, me conozco. Tiene un cuerpo de diosa, y eso que sólo estoy viendo sus pechos y su vientre. ¿Por qué me tientan a mí?

Aunque, mirándolo desde el lado que puede calmar mi conciencia, aunque me negase, ella me iba a obligar. El punto es que sigo atado a la cama sin poder moverme.

¡Bellatrix, soy todo tuyo!

Esto no lo digo en alto. Nunca lo oiréis salir de mis labios. Pero, qué diablos, es precisamente la frase que se repite en mi mente, una y otra vez.

Me voy a hacer el difícil. Mis ojos se fijan en que se empieza a quitar el mono de cuero, y se empiezan a ver sus hombros y brazos delgados. Bueno, rectifico: voy a intentar hacerme el difícil.

-Suéltame las manos –susurro, consciente de que mi plan A ha fallado. Quiero tenerlas libres para recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su espalda, sus pechos, su cintura y su vientre... Está completamente desnuda hasta las caderas, donde ha dejado colgando el traje de cuero, pues éste aún enfunda las piernas.

Me resulta sumamente sensual su pelo. Se lo acaba de soltar, pues lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y ha caído con libertad por su espalda y pechos, cubriéndolos en parte y dando a su silueta más erotismo si eso es posible. Me apetece acariciarlo y besarlo. Y también quiero besarla enlos labios. Ya puestos, no me voy a quedar con las ganas.

-La situación la manejo yo. No pienso soltarte.

Mis ojos se abren aterrados. Tiene la varita en la mano, y juguetea con ella. Bellatrix con una varita es infinitamente peor que con una daga. No puedo ni imaginarme qué va a hacer... Bueno, se apunta a ella misma, a sus manos, para ser exactos. Eso me alivia. Estoy a salvo de momento.

_-Exacuo unguis._

Trago saliva al ver que sus uñas crecen varios centímetros. Si no fuese por el tono metalizado y que acaban en punta, no me hubiese mordido la lengua para comunicarle que no era el momento idóneo para hacerse la manicura.

-Juguemos -propone con perversidad. Su sonrisa no me gusta, pero nada.

Levanta la mano y mueve uno a uno los dedos, como si desease que yo observara bien esas afiladas garras, porque no pueden llamarse de otra forma.

Ante mi atenta mirada, apoya las palmas en mi pecho. Siento la presión, porque se ha incorporado un poco, aunque sigue de rodillas, y también apoya su peso. Graciosa se creerá cuando empieza a tamborilear sus uñas en mi tripa.

-¡Dios! -exclamo, mientras veo como unas líneas sangrientas aparecen en mi piel. La muy salvaje acaba de clavármelas y arañarme.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Una mierda -mascullo cerrando los ojos por el dolor, pues está a punto de repetir la operación en mis muslos.

-Una pena, porque esto acaba de empezar -susurra, clavando de golpe las uñas en mi carne.

Me muerdo el labio, casi hasta el punto de hacerme sangre. No le daré el placer de gritar... La muy puta ya está teniendo suficiente como para que encima la satisfaga.

Joder, me está lamiendo. Sí, literalmente. Como una vampira, pasando su lengua por las heridas que ella misma me ha hecho, chupándome la sangre. Lo tenía que haber sospechado... Mi prima es una criatura oscura. Era de esperar. Aunque ya me gusta más. Mucho más, para qué engañarme.

Su lengua ha dejado de recorrer sólo mis heridas y recorre todo mi pecho, mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce por contener los escalofríos de placer. Además también me besa, con esos labios gruesos y húmedos. Los notó presionar mi piel apenas unos segundos, antes de volver a separarse para alcanzar otra zona.

Se ha detenido en mis pezones, y ahora me los lame y succiona, como si fuese un bebé que sólo ansia la leche de su madre. A mi eso no me importa. Como si desea que de ellos salga zumo de calabaza. El caso es que no se detenga.

Las heridas me escuecen, pero he descubierto que el dolor es excitante si se mezcla con las atenciones que ella me presta. No sabría explicarlo bien... Lo único que sé es que a partir de ahora como si me quiere despellejar con esas uñas.

Asciende por mi pecho como una gatita cariñosa. No, si al final será tierna y todo. Lleva sus manos a mi rostro, acariciándomelo por los lados, y acerca su rostro con una sonrisa pícara. Se ha tumbado encima mío, y noto su piel sudorosa pegada a la mía. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones. Es suave, y sus pechos, blandos, están pegados al mío. Resulta muy placentero, y ardo en deseos de besar todo su cuerpo.

Lo que pasa es que atado es algo complicado.

Me besa. Ya era hora. Su lengua en un principio no entra en mi boca, sino que, juguetona, perfila mis labios y me los humedece. Me provoca para que saque mi lengua y roce la suya antes de que nuestros labios se unan. Luego dejo que me recorra la boca, entre suaves jadeos que quedan ahogados.

La malvada se separa, torturándome una vez más. ¿Por qué no puede dejar que la sigua besando? Dios, ya echo de menos sus labios. Me los lamo, anhelando recordar la textura de los de Bellatrix.

-Hay que cicatrizar esas heridas -susurra, y me doy cuenta de que vuelve a sujetar la varita.

-Me dan igual -confieso. Qué den a las heridas.

Pienso que va a usar la varita para curarlas, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Sus planes son otros. Parezco idiota. ¿Se me ha olvidado con quién estoy tratando o qué? Vale, se me ha olvidado por unos instantes, pero tengo justificación.

Aparece flotando una vela, encendida. Eso es lo peor. La llamita, traicionera llamita, se mueve de un lado a otro, como si estuviese contenta por quemarme. Porque, por si alguien no ha caído, eso es lo que mi querida prima pretende hacerme. Cicatrizar heridas a la antigua usanza.

Soplo, en un alarde de última esperanza. Sólo espero que mis potentes pulmones puedan apagar la llama. ¡Sí! Lo he conseguido. Vete a cicatrizar a tu puta madre.

Bellatrix tuerce el gesto.

-Te voy a tener que amordazar -me susurra, con una leve amenaza. Es como una cría caprichosa. Hace un nuevo movimiento de varita y la vuelve a encender. La vida es injusta; no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Intento volver a soplar. No pienso permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras me quema.

Me tapa la boca con la mano. Intento mover la cabeza, pero la tía no se da por vencida. Al menos no me ha tapado la nariz también. Es un alivio saber que me quiere dejar vivir.

-Observa.

No le jode. ¿Acaso puedo hacer otra cosa?

La veo contemplar la llama como hipnotizada. La luz que emite ésta baña su cuerpo desnudo, dándole un tono levemente dorado. Está más hermosa que nunca en mi opinión, pero eso es secreto. Una sonrisa, algo maligna, aparece en sus labios. De pronto, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, vuelca la vela, dejando que la cera derretida caiga sobre mis heridas.

Quema. Sobre todo así de sorpresa me quema aún más. La cera se endurece rápido, entremezclándose con la sangre de las rajas superficiales que adornan mi cuerpo. El dolor va desapareciendo rápido, sin durar mucho, y yo vuelvo a mirar a Bellatrix. Es una mente retorcida. La odio. Esto más que una tortura física es psicológica... me hace creer que me va a doler mucho cuando en realidad no es para tanto. Muy en su línea (lo de la tortura mental, no lo de que no sea capaz de hacer daño, pues de hecho cuando me clavó las uñas me lo hizo).

Se está riendo, disfrutando de mi cara como una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo. En realidad la situación es parecida: yo soy su muñeco y ella la niña, sólo que una niña de diecisiete años con unas ideas algo pervertidas y un cuerpo que sabe como explotar.

-Deja las bromas, Bellatrix -le advierto, ya cansado de esta locura.

Ella me mira poniéndose seria. Antes de que me dé cuenta, tengo su rostro a un par de centímetros del mío. Miro con ansiedad sus labios, esperando que me dé otro de esos besos. Uno como el primero.

Pero una vez más mis predicciones se equivocan. Ella se limita a permanecer esa posición unos segundos, y luego sonríe. ¿Por qué siempre que se le ocurre algo sonríe? Me da mala espina.

-¿Quieres que empiece en serio? -susurra. Sí, exactamente de nuevo con esa voz tan excitante. Pone un tono con el que parece que se muere de deseo por mí. Me gusta, y mucho.

-Quiero que me desates.-

-¿Para tocarme? -pregunta. Me lee el pensamiento. Es un peligro. Si supiera la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado por la cabeza en todo este tiempo...

-No.

-Mientes. Te mueres por acariciarme -dice, dando mucha sensualidad a sus palabras-. Por eso me gusta tenerte así.

Uh... acaba de apoyar las manos justo en el principio de mis muslos. ¿Malo o bueno? Noto sus uñas internarse por dentro de los bóxers, pero no me las clava. Está jugando conmigo. Ha sacado una de sus manos, y ahora ha vuelto a coger la daga, que parece que había dejado encima de la cama. ¿Volverá a las andadas?

Mete la hoja por dentro de la ropa interior, y tira, haciendo una línea perfecta. Rotos. ¿Disfrutará destrozándome la ropa? Mañana, por si acaso, cerraré mi armario con todo lo que encuentre por ahí, aunque si ella puede hacer magia, no sé si...

Mi mente se pone en blanco. Todos mis pensamientos a hacer gárgaras.

Si llego a saber que su lengua y su boca eran capaces de hacer esas maravillas en mis partes delicadas os juro que me habría acercado a ella mucho antes, aunque sólo fuese para buscar sexo.

¿Entrenará? Mmm... seguro que sí.

Me la está chupando, y no puedo evitar gemir de placer. Empezó primero sólo a lamer la punta, pero ahora ya... Me cago en la puta. Estoy excitadísimo. Mi cuerpo se retuerce entre los espasmos de placer y la frustración por no poder tocarla.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, rozando en ese preciso momento la cara interna de mis muslos. Mientras, su boca sigue a lo suyo... y, joder, de verdad espero que se quede mucho rato ahí.

Voy a explotar. Os juro por lo que más quiero que no aguanto ni un segundo más. Al verme así, Bellatrix acelera el ritmo... ggg...

Ya está; me he corrido. Acabo de perder toda la dignidad que me queda. He caído ante mi odiada –aunque ese adjetivo puede que cambie tras esta noche- prima. A partir de hoy, me tiene en sus manos. Es imposible resistirse a alguien así. Creo que ya empiezo a asumirlo. No es tan malo ¿no? Oh, sí, es horrible. Después de esto ya no me dejará en paz, me chantajeará pidiéndome a saber qué... Tendré que cambiarme de nombre¡de cara incluso!

Estoy en crisis. Me ha entrado por un momento un ataque de pánico. Tengo que calmarme. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, ya lo haré mañana.

Por el momento sigo teniendo a Bellatrix encima lamiéndose los labios, y además terminando de desnudarse. Ha dejado caer el traje de cuero al suelo, y por fin puedo verla tal como vino al mundo. Admito que cumple todas mis fantasías. Su culo y sus piernas son perfectos... y lo que tiene entre ellos también. La deseo. Ahora mismo.

-¿Prefieres así de serio? -susurra, ascendiendo hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del mío. Me besa mientras yo intento superar todo lo que está ocurriendo. Aún necesito recobrar el aliento. Siento su lengua enroscarse a la mía, despertando de nuevo mi deseo. Sabe a mi semen.

-S-igue -le logró decir balbuceando.

Escuchó su risa suave, divertida, mientras entrelaza sus dedos entre mi pelo y pone a la altura de mi boca sus pechos. Aprovecho para besarlos, deteniéndome con infinito cuidado en los pezones, que están duros. La escuchó gemir, y eso me excita mucho más.

-Veamos que haces si...

Tras esas palabras, recoge la daga y corta las cuerdas que atan mi mano derecha. No me molesto ni en moverla para recuperar la circulación. Como si la hubiese implantado un automático, mi mano llega a la espalda de Bellatrix y la acerca a mí. Hundo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo la calidez que desprende su cuerpo.

Vuelve a reírse y se incorpora, sentándose en mi vientre. Mi mano se desliza hasta su trasero, y apuesto lo que sea que es justo lo que estaba buscando ella.

-¿Terminamos ya?

Llevo deseando que diga eso desde que todo esto empezó. Le ha costado. Parece ser que disfruta jugando conmigo. No le reprocho nada... con esos juegos, a quién no le gustaría.

Estoy preparado, y por su sonrisa lasciva juraría que ella también. En mi caso, llevo preparado desde que la vi encima mío con ese traje de cuero tan ajustado.

Yo soy un ser inocente, pero ella me pervierte. Juro que en un primer momento yo no me esperaba nada de esto. Es una tentación y no he sabido decir que no, lo admito, pero es que... Vale, no hay excusas. Quiero follármela ya. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

La miro y ella me devuelve la mirada, clavándome esos ojos grises, normalmente tan fríos pero ahora llenos de lujuria. Sólo ver esa mirada hace que me deshaga.

Sigue sentada encima mío, a horcajadas. Sólo tiene que descender un poco y... Llevo mi mano libre a su nuca y la obligó a acercarse, a apoyar su pecho en el mío para que me bese. Poco a poco, sin romper el beso, y, así, disimuladamente podría decirse, voy haciendo que descienda. Noto de pronto la presión que hace su cuerpo contra mi miembro. Es delicioso.

Siento su humedad al penetrarla. No tengo palabras... tanto placer junto no puede ser sano.

Ella dirige el ritmo, como ha estado dirigiendo absolutamente toda la noche. Empieza lentamente, bajando y subiendo, obligando a mi cuerpo y a mis caderas a que se acostumbren al vaivén. La velocidad no tarda mucho en aumentar, y no pasa mucho hasta que tengo el orgasmo.

Ella, que llega poco después que yo, me sonríe y me besa, jadeante. Contemplo su piel sudorosa, mientras siento su peso aún encima mío. Paso mi brazo libre por su espalda, para que permanezca junto a mí.

Lo hacemos varias veces, hasta que quedamos los dos satisfechos.

Dios. Me ha dejado agotado.

Tengo un sueño horrible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entreabro los ojos un poquito, buscando una presencia, tentando con mis manos a un lado de mi cama, donde ella se durmió ayer.

No hay nadie.

Abro los ojos de golpe, completamente despierto.

¿Se ha largado? No puedo creerlo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y los abro, pero nada ha cambiado.

Me muevo sobre la cama, y, perplejo, me doy cuenta de que ya estoy desatado por completo. Me incorporo aprovechando la situación. Después de haber estado toda la noche tumbado a la cama sin poder moverme esto es como una liberación.

Es de día. La luz entra a raudales por la ventana, y me hace daño en los ojos, aunque mas o menos ya me estoy acostumbrando. Son las doce, o eso dice mi reloj. Hoy si me he levantado tarde, lo admito, aunque comprensible después de... uf, Bellatrix es una fiera en la cama.

Quién hubiese pensado que mi primita iba a ser tan apasionada.

Varias escenas del día anterior me asaltan, y soy incapaz de echarlas de mi mente. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al pensar en cómo terminó todo. No me importaría repetirlo.

Me levantó el pijama y me miro la tripa, pero no veo ninguna cicatriz. Al final debió curarme.

De pronto me paralizo... ¿he levantado el pijama? Coño. Estoy vestido de pies a cabeza, con el mismo pijama que la noche anterior destrozó Bellatrix.

¿Entonces qué...?

La realidad me golpea. Un sueño. Todo fue un sueño.

Me dejo caer en la cama, desengañado. Me hubiese gustado que fuese verdad, aunque sé que me hubiera dado problemas. Para empezar, si ella se hubiera quedado embarazada, me hubiese tenido que casar con ella.

Aunque visto lo visto... ¿me importaría?

Noto presión en mi parte delicada. La sangre empieza a agolparse en la susodicha zona, y empieza a notarse un bulto bajo los pantalones de mi pijama. Perfecto. Respiremos con tranquilidad. Debo calmarme o sino, cada vez que me encuentre con Bellatrix, voy a tener que huir a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Escucho pasos y me incorporo sobre los codos. Reconozco esos pasos. ¡Mierda! Intento moverme pero es demasiado tarde. Bellatrix me mira desde la puerta de mi habitación, primero a mi rostro y luego a mi...

-Sin comentarios -la escucho decir, mientras siento mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza. La veo marcharse instantes después.

Mi sueño no ha cambiado nada obviamente. Sigo siendo un traidor a la Sangre, y toda mi familia sigue despreciándome.

Pero me alivia saber que ella es una frustrada sexual mientras yo tengo unas fantasías que vaya alguien a quejarse.

**FIN**

**N/A¡Ahhh! Pensaba que había superado mi episodio de escritora de relatos eróticos pero nooo... aquí regresa. Todo es culpa de los retos. Me corrompen.**

**Que no jeje, me he partido el culo escribiendo este fic. Al final no ha quedado tan fuerte, o eso me parece a mí. Tiene casi incluso un tono de humor... XDDD En serio, que esfuerzos hacía por no reírme a carcajadas. He escrito este fic en apenas tres días y, claro, de madrugada. Ya me imagino despertando a mis padres a esas horas y que me vengan a preguntar por qué me río. Jjaja, a ver quien es el bonito que les dice que por lo que estoy escribiendo.**

**Era sado relativamente. En realidad tienen que disfrutar sufriendo, y aunque al final Sirius tal vez le guste, a Bellatrix ni la toca. Pero bueno, tampoco era plan hacer un fic por el que me echaran de esta web xDDD**

**Al final me ha gustado escribir en primera persona. Sale distinto, pero más divertido en este caso. Tal vez pruebe otra vez en otro fic. Hasta que me acostumbré me costó un poco, así que es posible que encontréis verbos en pasado. He revisado varias veces el texto, y espero no haberme dejado ninguno, pero cualquiera sabe. Siempre hay cosas que se te pasan.**

**Dedico este fic a Akasha, con quien pasé un buen rato riéndome sobre las posibles técnicas de tortura xD Además, incluso hicimos dibujos con el paint sobre las escenas. Concretamente a ella le salió una buenísima con la de la vela, y la convencí para que la subiese a los weavers, así que allí podéis encontrarla en un mes o así, cuando Ak vuelva de vacaciones. Ya os avisaré. Merece la pena, es muy caxonda.**

**Y weno, mañana trabajo T.T por lo que me tengo que levantar pronto. No podré hacer mi horario de verano (acostarme a las seis y levantarme a las tres jeje).**

**Pasaos por mi blog plis! Y a todos los que les guste leer hemos añadido una nueva zona en los weavers que creo que es interesante. Echadla un ojo a ver qué os parece.**

**Beshitos a todos! Espero vuestros reviews,**

**Joanne**


End file.
